


In the shadow

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Minor Injuries, Trauma, not from levi don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Sasha comes back from Dauper with injuries.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Levi
Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	In the shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Violence only implied by the injuries.

Levi was exhausted. But he knew the last member of the squad, of the Survey Corps actually, would arrive soon. So he wanted to stay awake until then. He couldn't explain it himself. He hadn't waited for the others to come back at 2am. Maybe it was just an excuse to avoid facing his insomnia.

Levi was so tired that when he wanted to put some water on his face, he didn't even notice the candle light showing that someone was already in the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw Sasha, the one he had been waiting for, looking at herself into the mirror. They exchanged a look by the glass and he mumbled a apology before closing quickly the door.

He was about to walk away when his brain finally decrypted what he had just seen. Sasha had tears on her bruised cheeks. She had a dark eye and a cut on her bottom lip.

When she got out of the room, ten minutes later, he was waiting leaning against the wall.

Levi looked at her injured face and asked :

"Who did that ?"

She lowered her eyes and mumbled :

"No one. It's okay. I'm fine."

He frowned. She couldn't be  _ fine _ .

"How many were they ?"

She nervously shifted her weight between her feet and confessed :

"He was alone."

That was odd. Levi knew the soldier she was.

"Were you tied up, you couldn't fight back ? Protect yourself ?"

Head down, avoiding any eye-contact, she walked past him.

He grabbed her wrist and she jumped. He slowly released her.

"You're not  _ fine _ . What happened at your village ? Why couldn't you defend yourself ?"

Sasha murmured weakly :

"I could sir. I just chose not to."

Levi had thought a bunch of stupid religious freaks had taken her as a target for their rage against the army. But it seemed to be much more personal and complex than that.

"Come with me."

As she was following him, she started to cry. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her in that state was heartbreaking.

She hesitated to enter Levi's room but finally went in and closed the door behind her.

"Sit."

Realizing he should be softer, the Captain clumsily added :

"If you want."

She stared at his bed and shyly sat on it. He went in front of her and raised her head by putting a finger under her chin.

He carefully observed her injuries. There wasn't anything serious but still…

"Are you hurt somewhere else ?"

A tear fell when she nodded. She slowly pulled her shirt up to expose the bruises on her stomach.

"Who ?" he groaned.

She put her cloth back down and stuttered :

"It-it's not his fault, he… I am the-the one respons- No, b-but I mean… He has a lot to deal wi-with and…"

"And that's not an excuse. Did your father do this ?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and panic :

"No ! Not my dad ! He wouldn't… No… It's my boyfriend. I don't speak a lot about him because he stays in Dauper and…"

She glanced at her arm.

Levi rolled up her sleeve and discovered an other bruise.

"What's his fucking name ?"

She looked away and made fast moves with her left foot.

"He's not… a bad guy."

"He clearly is."

She dropped her head and burst into tears.

"Sir, I know I said I would attend it but…" she started before sobbing. "... but can skip tomorrow's training ?" 

She tried to wipe out her tears but they just kept coming back.

"I don't want them to see me like that." she confessed.

He gently put a hand on her head and answered :

"Take the time you need."

He could feel her trembling. She tried to thank him but her crying was becoming too intense.

"Breathe slowly." he attempted.

He softly took her shoulders to guide her lying down on her side.

"You can sleep here if you want."

Sasha nodded, still shaking with the sobbing. She took her boots off and put the blanket on her.

What should Levi do ? He really needed to get some sleep but he couldn't get into the bed with her.

She might want some comfort though.

No, he couldn't.

Levi looked around to find an occupation. Sharpening his knives ? Oh God, what a nice fucking idea to do that in this situation ! He had to find something not creepy.

"You can go sleep Captain." she said with a hoarse voice. "I really don't mind."

He looked at her. She was watching him with red eyes.

"Alright."

He took his place at the edge of the bed. She turned to him.

Their eye-contact last for maybe a minute. Levi had never seen her like this. Not just with bruises but her hair down, without her uniform, lied down. It wasn't Soldier Braus. It was Sasha.

"You know…" she murmured. "When you said he clearly was a bad man, it felt good."

Another tear felt on the pillow.

"But despite all of this, I can't leave him. I love him… I think. I don't know anymore."

She sobbed and it hit right in Levi's heart. He moved to her and took her hand. She went to bury her face in his chest and cry.

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected it. He hadn't thought she was trusting him so much. That she felt she could rely on him.

Levi slowly put his arms around her.

She cried for a few more minutes, holding to his shirt, before calming down and finally relax.

\---

"Where is Sasha ?" Mikasa asked.

Armin blinked.

"She's not in your dormitory ?"

"She came to change and went to the bathroom but she never came back."

The boys exchanged questioning looks until Levi spoke up :

"She's resting today."

Mikasa frowned.

"But where is she ?"

Now  _ that _ was delicate. Replying 'In my room' wasn't a smart answer. They would just keep asking questions and get some wrong ideas.

"Somewhere safe. Hurry up to take your breakfast."

Her blond friend gave him this thinking look, Levi knew his mind was processing the little info he had. Fucking smart kid.

Jean and Connie glanced at each other in concern but they all resumed their meal.

"Hello everyone !"

Hanji had entered the mess hall and blinked at the sight of Levi. 

"What's wrong ?"

She took some bread and said before sitting :

"I thought you were still sleeping. You didn't open the curtains of your room."

"Did you enter my room ?" he let out threateningly.

Afterthought, it was a stupid thing to ask, if she had she would have seen Sasha and would have acted like… She would have being a pain. More than usual.

"No, I usually see the sunlight coming out from the bottom of the door."

She took a bite of bread and smiled at Armin staring at her.

"I forgot." Levi lied.

He got up and went to wash his cup of tea in the kitchen. When he opened the water he thought about Sasha and her injuries.

_ What a fucking bastard. _

"Who-... Who are you talking about sir ?" Armin babbled. 

Had he said that out loud ? Shit.

"No one." Levi replied. "What are you doing here ?"

The boy had no dishes to wash.

"I came to ask you if Sasha is okay… She's sleeping in your room, is that right ?"

That kid was too smart. It would get him into trouble one day.

Levi dried his hands and turned to him.

"She has been better but she'll be fine. She just needs rest."

"Can we see her ?"

"Rest and privacy."

"Oh…Okay." Armin consented. "Could you wish her well from me ? And…"

He looked at the sink and his eyes widened.

"And I know Mikasa would be okay to stay with her if Sasha wants to."

What conclusion had he made out of this ?

"I'll pass the message." Levi said before grabbing a bread and leaving the kitchen. 

He headed directly to his room. Leaving her, even for only half an hour, had troubled him.

He knocked softly and waited. After a while without any response, he opened the door and saw her sleeping.

She woke up to the light entering the room and looked at him. 

"Good morning sir…" she mumbled embarrassed.

Levi closed the door.

"Good morning Sasha." he replied while kneeling to her. "How are you feeling ?"

She sat up and assured :

"Better."

He handed her the bread.

"Try… not to drop too much crumbs."

She smiled at the sight of the food but quickly offered :

"I can get down to the mess hall. I mean… if everyone is outside or…"

"Stay here. It's okay."

She gave him an appreciative look and thanked him.

"Armin wishes you well. I didn't say a thing he…"

"-is Armin." she completed with a tiny smile.

She seemed so weak. She hadn't slept much so she was obviously tired.

"If you want to, he said Mikasa would be willing to stay with you."

She made an expression Levi had difficulty to decrypt. There was gratefulness, hesitation. Maybe sadness ?

"If that's not too much to ask, I'd prefer if only you stayed with me for today."

"Like you want." he accepted while standing up.

Levi walked around the bed and got into it, his uniform on.

Sasha looked at him confused and he said :

"I'm fucking tired."

She slightly frowned, wondering.

He closed his eyes and he felt against him what he was deep down wishing for : Sasha. 

He put his arms around her naturally and they rested together.

\---

Levi woke up to sobs.

He looked at Sasha still in his embrace and saw her head buried in his chest again.

He stroked gently her back.

She looked at him. Their faces were pretty close to one another. He could see the pearls of water in her eyelashes. 

The black-eye was starting to fade but it was still here. Her bruises on the cheeks had changed their colors. Only her cut on the lip had stayed the same.

"Alex." she murmured. "His name is Alexander."

A tear fell down her cheek and Levi wiped it softly.

"It just started with a slap. It was months ago. I don't even remember why. He was just angry. But he apologized. Said he wouldn't do it again. And I believed him."

Levi was listening carefully to her story, still stroking calmly her back.

"The truth is…" she started before taking a deep breath. "He hates me. At least a part of him does. I think I hurt his pride when I do something reminding him I'm in the army. He tried to get in but he failed."

She frowned in sorrow and mumbled :

"And yesterday I just talk about the squad… I'm so stupid…"

Tears came again and Levi couldn't help but wipe them out again.

"This is not your fault Sasha. He is the stupid one. This Alex is just a fucking bastard. He better not come across me."

Sasha chuckled and smiled at him.

Why… Levi wanted to kiss her suddenly ? What was he thinking ? Was it tiredness ? Or just her amber eyes going through him ?

No it was more than that. He truly cared for her. She was a strong, kind, funny and true to herself woman. She was sweet as an angel. How could someone hurt an angel ?

She confessed :

"Things would have been easier if I was with someone like you."

Levi's heart was racing.

"What do you mean by someone like me ?"

She looked away.

"Well hum, someone… I don't know how to put it. You are…"

She sighed.

"Just forget what I said please."

That was going to eat him alive but he would let her. 

She finally mumbled :

“I always feel safe with you. I trust you.”


End file.
